The Red Paladin (Sheith)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Red Lion necesitaba un nuevo paladín y si esto quedara en sus manos, escogería el segundo príncipe exiliado para ocupar ese lugar. Después de todo... ¿Quién mejor para confiar tan importante puesto? Pairing: Sheith [Shirogane takashi x Keith Kogane] - Keithor [Leve] Advertencias: Lime, ligero Gore, Semi AU, Sad, Netorare.


Si el mundo sigue rechazandome, yo rechazaré a este mundo

THE RED PALADIN

—No vale la pena seguir discutiendo esto Allura, no queda más que aceptarlo y... Buscar a un nuevo paladín.

— ¡No hace falta! Solo Dame... un poco más de tiempo, estoy segura de que podré hacer que Red vuelva a funcionar. —la alteana se notaba desesperada por este pequeño problema que han tenido como equipo y no es para menos.

Después de todo este tiempo, de estar acostumbrados, acoplados y seguridad en su orden en Voltron... Red Lion ha dejado de responder a Allura, su paladín. Aún no hay una explicación precisa a que es lo que ha cambiado entre el antes y ahora, el punto es que sin Red Lion evidentemente Voltron no puede aparecer y sin Voltron, la pieza clave para ganarse la confianza de los que desean ir contra el imperio es muy, muy complicado. El tiempo que Allura pide se le dio, llevaban casi tres meses intentando sin parar que el milagro ocurriera, el león no respondía para nada y permitir que los Galra se recuperaran de su último gran ataque con el Teludav no es la mejor técnica para ganar una guerra.

Entendía que Allura pudiera sentirse afectada por el rechazo del León, también se sentiría así si luego de tanto esfuerzo y apego con Black Lion este lo rechazara y volviera con su antiguo paladín, un miedo de por sí latente ya que estamos hablando del tema.

—Hace poco contacto Blade of Marmora, quizás puedan ayudarnos a encontrar al nuevo paladín. —Allura se levanta de golpe de donde está sentada, Shiro retrocedió por inercia.

— ¡no hace falta! ¡Y unos Galra no vendrán a ayudarnos o mucho menos a ser paladines! —exclama, encontrando la idea inconcebible y aquí es donde las suposiciones de Shiro comienzan, no se lo diría aún para no empeorar el ambiente ya formado.

—No estoy diciendo que será un Galra, será lo que Red Lion escoja de todas formas, lo que quiero que entiendas es que mientras tu sigues intentando que responda, tratemos de hallar a un nuevo paladín. Sea la especie que sea, puede que incluso se trate de un humano. —aquello calmo un poco los pensamientos de Allura que se soba las sienes.

—Disculpa, aún estoy un poco exaltada de lo último que pasó.

—Ve a descansar un poco, forzarte más no traerá ningún beneficio.

Una vez la alteana sale de la habitación Shiro se rascó las sienes, sentía que la situación se estaba haciendo más complicada por gusto y eso lo mosquea, Allura hacía parecer que él estaba disfrutando la idea de tener que confiar en alguien más, Red Lion es literalmente uno de los más complicados y según tiene entendido, solo quien esté de acuerdo de su liderazgo podrá ser aceptado por éste, la mano derecha, la que porta la espada, conseguir a alguien así es como hallar a niño en un centro comercial, prácticamente imposible por estar circulando.

— ¿Y qué tal se lo tomó? —se sobresaltó por la repentina aparición de Lance, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer sigilo de vez en cuando.

—Tan mal como me lo espere.

—Allura tiene que entender que, si no se puede, no se puede. Ella puede manejar el castillo, inútil no va a ser. —se encoge de hombros.

—Sabes que para ella esto es muy importante, su padre fue el Paladín rojo, por eso ella estaba orgullosa de serlo.

—Pero eso no fue lo que le permitió encenderlo en primer lugar. En un inicio estuvo de acuerdo y creo que sabemos bien porque ya no es así.

Era solo una suposición que ambos tenían, Lance se ponía milagrosamente serio cuando asuntos similares aparecían. Piensan que la razón por la que Allura ya no puede está en el Red Lion es que ha dejado de considerar buen líder a Shiro. Desde que conocieron a Blade of Marmora ella se vio dudosa, negada a aceptar que hay Galras que están en desacuerdo con el emperador, luego está lo que vio en Haggar, una alteana corrompida hasta la última célula por algo que desconocen y, por último, lo que vieron en la dimensión alterna. Ella no coincidía con la opinión que tienen Shiro y el resto, considerando que tal vez, para evitar más conflictos, no era malo lo que esos extremistas habían hecho.

Eso creaba asperezas y fricción con todos lo que pilotan Voltron, queda bastante claro y por ello es la solución más probable a la interrogante. No querían decirle a Allura directamente para evitar un pleito aun mayor al ya formado, además podía ser que ella lo notara sola y el problema se arreglara antes de que se dieran cuenta.

— Blade of Marmora envío otro mensaje, parece que es muy urgente que vayamos a verlos. —Pidge llego a dar la información. — ¿Iremos con Allura?

—No creo que sea buena idea, debe estar intentando con Red Lion. Avísale a Corán que saldremos y andando. —la menor asintió. —Iniciaremos la búsqueda de un nuevo paladín... Solo por precaución.

—Espero que sea una chica. —soltó una pequeña risita por el brillo que aparecía mágicamente en los dientes de Lance, sus esperanzas de tener a otra chica por el castillo son tan cómicas... Más aún que espere no ser rechazado como Allura. Lo hace cada dos por tres.

* * *

— ¿Aun no hay una respuesta del Red Lion?

—Ninguna. —Suspira. —Pero no creo que nos hayas llamado para preguntar por eso, los mensajes existen hasta entre nosotros. —ríe débilmente.

—Eso es cierto... Hay un asunto incluso más importante que ese. —afirma Kolivan, caminaban frente a algunos miembros de Blade of Marmora que entrenaban. —Es hora de que conozcan a nuestro líder.

— ¿No eres tú el líder? —se detiene, viéndolo sorprendido, hasta ahora tuvo la impresión de que Kolivan tenía el mando de Blade of Marmora.

—Soy su mano derecha, durante su ausencia estoy al mando.

—Que ausencia tan prolongada...

—Debe mantener las apariencias, sin embargo, ustedes son los paladines de Voltron y no dudamos que sabrán guardar el secreto en casos extremos o de interrogatorio.

—Me gusta esa confianza. —sonríe levemente, si tan importante es, le alegra que tengan la seguridad de contarlo. Llegados a la sala de mando, donde hay pantallas para supervisar el progreso de los que entrenan, ve a una persona en pie observando.

—Ya han venido alteza.

—Odio que me llames de esa manera. —quejo al instante y Shiro acabo curioso por el asunto.

—Discúlpeme. He traído al paladín negro como pidió...

—Necesito hablar en general, trae al resto.

—ver a Kolivan tan sumiso y obediente es extraño, caminando con moderada prisa para salir de la habitación. —Te llamas Shirogane si no me equivoco...

—Shiro es suficiente. —asegura, esa persona aún no se voltea, para el rango de los Galra es un tanto bajito, pero aun así más alto que su persona. —Agradezco la confianza de presentarse y-

—Dejaron prácticamente muerto a Zarkon, necesitaba conocer a quienes lograron tal hazaña y más aún, son capaces de pilotar Voltron a pesar de la conexión que él mantiene con Black Lion. —lo perturba que no voltee a mirarlo, aparte de molesto, pues se supone que le está hablando. — ¿Existe problema con Black Lion?

—No...

—Bien, eso es tener un paso al frente. —Pidge, Hunk y Lance llegaron junto a Kolivan. —El problema viene a que, en ausencia de Zarkon, alguien debe tomar su lugar.

— Lo haría la bruja alteana ¿No? Esa tiene todas las de querer hacerse cargo. —comenta Pidge

—No, ojalá fuera tan fácil, Haggar es pan comido en lo que ha táctica y alcance refiere. —presiono un botón, apagando todas las pantallas y por fin girando. —El problema real ahora es Lotor, el príncipe exiliado que fue traído de vuelta con el objetivo de cubrir la falta de Zarkon o al menos, eso se dice oficialmente.

— ¿Lotor? No lo conozco y usted es... —Lance hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano para recibir una respuesta.

—Segundo Príncipe del Imperio Galra, también exiliado. —acabaron rectos y casi sudando, no tenían la información de un príncipe, menos de un segundo. —Con llamarme Keith es suficiente, títulos y formalidades son irrelevantes.

Era joven, al menos por lo que han comprendido de los Galra, piel morada y muy semejante a la de un humano, cabello blanco y orejas felpudas, sus ojos con esclera amarilla e iris púrpuras resulta un tanto extraño, pues la mayoría de Galra que han visto hasta ahora carecen de iris o pupila. Shiro trago grueso, ahora entendía porque el formalismo de Kolivan y la nueva duda que existe es a qué viene el rechazo de un simple títulos.

—Pri-príncipe... No te ves del todo... Galra. —comenta Hunk tembloroso.

—Soy un híbrido, por algo me exiliaron junto a Lotor. —resta importancia al asunto. —Me molesta que no estén presentes todos los paladines, considerando que las probabilidades de que fallen ahora se han multiplicado ¿Dónde está el paladín rojo?

—Sobre eso... Hay un pequeño problema. —interviene Shiro y Keith lo mira esperando una rápida respuesta.

* * *

—Pensaba que solo el piloto podía estar dentro de un León.

—Como ves, es bastante grande, mientras este el piloto no hay problema. —responde con calma a lo que el príncipe pregunta. — ¿Eres un híbrido de...?

—De momento lo veo sin importancia, Campeón. —Shiro dio un violento freno, Keith no se desestabilizo ni un segundo. —Haggar dispuso de ti como quiso, tu brazo lo demuestra. Un campeón que para ella es un arma

—no soy una-

—Escapaste y eres libre, sus intenciones no son relevantes cuando tú has pasado de ellas, siendo complicado deberías enorgullecerte de tu logro. —Shiro puso en movimiento el león de nuevo, calmándose un poco. —Comprendo que sabiendo quien soy estés nervioso al igual que tu equipo.

—No es precisamente normal enterarte que hay dos príncipes y uno es el líder de la parte rebelde de Galra.

—Hay cosas peores de las cuales enterarse. —Puso una mano sobre la superficie metálica. —Su voz es muy clara... Realmente te ha tomado como su paladín.

— ¿Tú puedes escucharlo? —se vira para verlo, Keith lo mira también.

—Tu conexión es muy fuerte y complicado para mí no darme cuenta de ello... Se puede decir que incluso puedo verlo. —la manera en que la energía fluye entre Shiro y los controles del león, como una brillante estela en tono púrpura es un espectáculo. —Si estás atento podrías hacerlo.

—En estos momentos no tengo cabeza para eso. —ríe débilmente. —Usted es muy serio.

—Me lo dicen a menudo.

Al aterrizar en su puerto y bajar del León, ayudó al príncipe a esto, fue una inercia extraña e innecesaria, pero este aparentemente solo quiso seguir la corriente, tomando la mano de carne y hueso, concluyendo su descenso. Shiro no se atrevía a decir nada, un poco nervioso por la postura que Keith había tomado, claramente defensiva y notablemente ansioso por el lugar en el que está andando. Llegados al hangar del Red Lion donde ya el resto e incluso Kolivan se encontraban, Keith observó por un momento al león, apagado y sin barrera.

—Allura está dentro. —informa Pidge acomodándose sus gafas. —Desde que nos fuimos lo está según ha dicho Corán.

— ¿A qué viene exactamente el problema? —interroga Keith ignorando los escandalosos llamados.

—No lo sabemos, de un día a otro ha dejado de responder, pensamos que tal vez es necesario buscar a un nuevo paladín. —responde Shiro y Keith ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Puedo traer a algunos miembros, para iniciar en buen punto. Necesitare que me informes con respecto a esto.

— ¿Yo directamente? —alzó una ceja impresionado.

—Solo soy un híbrido de Galra, no el mismísimo emperador, pueden contactar conmigo en caso de necesitarlo. Eres el líder de Voltron y no tengo porque dudar de tus decisiones, si consideras que un nuevo paladín es necesario comenzaré a buscarlo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el león encendió, Allura en su interior estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría por esto, saliendo rápido de la cabina y sorprendiéndose por lo que hay fuera. Frunció el entrecejo de inmediato al fijar su mirada en el híbrido, que permanece tan indiferente como parece ser su costumbre.

—Aparentemente el problema se resolvió por sí solo, es un alivio.

—Shiro... ¿Quiénes son ellos? —interroga Allura cruzándose de brazos y viendo a este con el ceño fruncido.

—Líder de Blade of Marmora, se llama Keith y vino para contarnos un poco con respecto a quién va a suplantar a Zarkon. —explico lo necesario, Keith hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

—Un gusto conocerla, alteza.

—Lo mismo digo... —mira a otro lado, incomoda. —Vamos a la sala de Mando, Corán también debe oír. —No tardan en tomar rumbo allí, sin embargo, Keith detuvo a Shiro.

— ¿Necesita algo?

—Hay algo extraño en Red Lion, puedo oírlo incluso fuera de él. Te aconsejo practicar lo más pronto posible en caso de algún problema más en él y... Lo que dije sigue en pie, llama para lo que necesites, Estaré gustoso de ayudar.

—Muchas gracias por el apoyo, eres en verdad el primer Galra que no... Duda de nosotros, incluso Kolivan lo hizo. —reanudan su andar.

—Es su deber, por ello él está al frente de todo durante mis ausencias. —responde a aquel hecho que no parece molestarle en lo absoluto. —Su capacidad de elegir correctamente es aguda, por no decir que consulta conmigo en situaciones de ese tipo. Por otro lado... mi instinto suele tener más peso que razón. Desde un inicio al enterarme de la participación de ustedes era una aceptación directa.

—Oh... ¿Por eso sabe de nosotros?

—Así es, yo decidí que era buena idea ser aliados y me encargue de hackear la información que hay de ustedes en la tierra. —Shiro parpadeo rápidamente. —Aunque diferentes han podido afianzar una amistad, es bueno para Voltron.

—S-sí, lo es. —al llegar al centro de Mando Keith se coloca al lado de Kolivan, conectando un pequeño dispositivo a uno de los tantos tableros y mostrando una gran cantidad de información e imágenes.

Esto iba para largo...

* * *

Saber respecto a Lotor no había hecho más que ponerlo nervioso a niveles ridículos, más aún la falta de conocimiento con respecto a la meta de este en realidad. Keith había explicado a lujo de detalles la forma de ser de su Hermano, calculador, un tanto tramposo, manipulador de una manera casi absurda, fuerte, pero siempre lo más resaltante y es que todo, absolutamente todo lo que haga, es planeado, casi como un adivino. Que el mismo príncipe menor admitiera que no es capaz de superarlo en aquel ámbito lo estreso, pues se notaba que Keith no era para nada tonto.

En un lado muy opuesto, quedo enormemente curioso de este, le gustaría saber por qué siendo un príncipe a pesar de su destierro, desea acabar con el imperio, si desea gobernarlo él o que es lo que realmente desea en todo este asunto. Según Kolivan, aunque Lotor lo supera en estrategia, Keith lo supera con creces a la hora de luchar aun con lo complicado que es de por sí. Entre ellos existe un balance que realmente los ayudaría para luchas contra este.

Dado su nivel de estrés y que este es compartido gracias a los cielos por sus paladines, habían quedado en entrenar un tiempo antes de proseguir en la búsqueda de la rebelión en otros planetas dominados. Solo había un pequeño problema a la hora de efectuar esta idea... Red Lion _NO_ enciende, en realidad ni siquiera permite a Allura subir, la barrera se lo impide por completo.

—No tiene lógica, la última vez pudiste pilotarlo bien ¿Alguien le hizo algo? —pregunta en general, pues teniendo una especie de personalidad delicada, está a punto de creer que el león está más bien ofendido o similar, con ese nunca se sabe, duda en cuanto a cuál es más complicado, si el rojo o el negro.

—Pues... "pilotarlo" como tal no lo hizo. —comenta Pidge encogiéndose de hombros mientras mira al león. —Digo... estaba dentro, encendió y luego fuimos a discutir con respecto a Lotor ¿Qué no?

—No creo que podamos tener mucha lógica tomando en cuenta que pilotamos gatos espaciales. —Hunk juega con sus dedos.

—Apenas encendió quería salir a decirles así que, verdaderamente no lo pilote. —afirma Allura rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Quién lo hizo entonces? Alguien dígame que había una alienígena por aquí rondando y por eso encendió. —pidió Lance con ojos brillantes.

—A menos que quiera que alguno de nosotros sea su paladín... Tenemos dos opciones. —Allura se cruza de brazos y las pequeñas exclamaciones de preocupación no se hicieron esperar. —Primero hablemos con Kolivan.

Volviendo al centro de mando donde la comunicación es establecida prontamente, la imagen en si fue un tanto extraña, parecía una vista en primera persona, luchando contra Lotor precisamente. No dijeron nada sino hasta que se dio por vencedor a quien les muestra y se iba sin decir nada al príncipe mayor.

—Eh... ¿Hola?

— _Olvide quitarme el comunicador... ¿Qué ocurre?_ —la voz jadeante del príncipe menor causo estragos en la cabeza de Shiro, básicamente...

—N-no... he... bue-bueno.

— _¿Paladín?_ —interroga caminando en rumbo a lo que puede llamarse su habitación en la nave en la que está. Los tartamudeos de éste se le hacían por demás raros y sin sentido. — _¿Hola?_

—Ejem... Eh... Tenemos un... nuevo problema

—El príncipe nos rompió a Shiro. —susurra Lance a Pidge que se aguanta la risa. En la pantalla se ve el reflejo del príncipe que está delante de un espejo.

— ¿ _Que necesitan? Ordenaré a Kolivan hacer lo que-_

—Red Lion no responde, de nuevo. —la ligera expresión de sorpresa fue un suceso.

— _Oh..._ —se acerca al espejo y quita uno de los lentes de contacto que porta, causando mala imagen. — _Un momento..._ —retira el siguiente y no se ve nada. — _¿Se han asegurado de que ninguno de ustedes es su paladín? Si ha encendido es porque su piloto estaba cerca o en contacto._

—La barrera a su alrededor asegura que ninguno de nosotros es su paladín. —Shiro se rasca el entrecejo, el asunto iba a sacarle canas verdes. —No lo estoy asegurando pero... Usted o Kolivan pueden ser-

— _Es extraño que te conformes con menos de cinco duelos ¿Te pasa algo?_

 _—Nada que te importe, fuera de aquí._ —la respuesta seca y corta hace saber bien de quién se trata aun sin verlo.

 _—Tan cariñoso como siempre._

 _—Lo necesario... Iremos al siguiente cuadrante ¿no es así? Me adelantaré._

 _—Oh, qué colaborador estas últimamente, voy a pensar que han cambiado a mi hermanito por alguien de mejor humor._ —la respuesta no llega, solo se escuchan pasos. — _¡Haggar pide vernos! ¡Más te vale estar aquí y no levantar sospecha!_

— _Tan indiscreto como un rinoceronte en una cristalería._ —bufa. — _Kolivan ira para allá, en caso de no ser él, iré directamente al acabar con un asunto._

—Bien. —la llamada acabo y Shiro soltó una gran cantidad de aliento. —Tendremos que esperar...

— ¿La voz era Lotor? Fue un poco... extraño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta alzando una ceja y la chica lleva una mano a su barbilla.

—Sonaba muy... Coqueto, no sé, es igual a Lance hablando con Allura. —este lleva una mano a si pecho con falsa ofensa. —Quizás solo es idea mia.

—Son hermanos, dudo que eso aun como Galras este bien. —opina Hunk.

—No me sorprendería nada de ellos. —Allura guardaba silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, lo achacaban al hecho de que el Leon la está rechazando por completo y nada más. Su mal humor parecía ir de lo malo a las ofensas hacia los Galra.

Resignados por completo se deciden a esperar a que el posible paladín llegue, Kolivan no había respondido a la llamada y dudaban mucho que se tratara de él, ni siquiera hizo contacto visual y por el otro lado, un miedo tremendo se les instaló pues... Tener a un príncipe Galra en el equipo no sería precisamente cómodo o normal, ya que el objetivo de su lucha es derrocarlos, hacer que uno forme parte de Voltron podía ser peligroso.

—El lado bueno es que... Si está en las naves Galra, podemos ver sus puntos débiles ¿no? —comenta Lance viendo Red Lion, al igual que el resto.

—Atacar el frente no siempre funciona y menos ahora donde no tenemos una idea clara de que es el plan de Lotor o Haggar. —suspira Shiro.

—Su único objetivo es rehabilitar a Zarkon, ella no representa ninguna amenaza más allá de la que ya es.

—El príncipe Keith ha llegado. —presenta Corán sin ocultar los nervios que le producen estar junto al Galra. Allura rueda los ojos y Shiro se levanta de su lugar.

—Bienvenido y Perdón por haber-

—No te disculpes, es lo que ocurre al tener una vida doble, es costumbre. —se deshace de la capa que se notaba, le molesta, de tener a Kolivan a un lado no tendría de otra más que usarla, pero ya que no está, fingir tanto decoro es inútil. —Dudo mucho de ser a quien buscan.

—Espero que no seas a quien buscamos. —bufa Allura por lo bajo, Keith apenas la escucho, siguiendo a Shiro hasta delante del león rojo.

—Quizás fue un simple—la barrera desapareció y los ojos del león se iluminaron, abriendo la boca y cediendo paso al Galra. —Error. —Allura quedó boquiabierta de la impresión, ni siquiera con ella había cedido tan rápido.

Keith subió con cierta parsimonia, Shiro se le quedó mirando la espalda en lo que subía, bajando lentamente la vista hasta notar que en realidad, tiene cola y de cierta manera es tierna. Su ropa es bastante extraña también, no siendo de Blade of Marmora sin dudas y contando con una apertura en la espalda, con eso la capa cuenta con parte de razón para estar ahí.

Apenas estuvo dentro el Leon alzo la cabeza, así nadie podría pasar y Keith tomo lugar en los controles. Escucharlo con tanta claridad lo estaba sorprendiendo bastante, aparte de que no sabía a qué venia exactamente esa forma de escoger tan rápido y fácil a su persona. Una vez todo listo y tomándolo como una nave cualquiera cogió los controles.

Afuera, el león se puso en pie y rugió, corriendo a la salida y comenzando a hacer piruetas en el espacio.

—Eso... eso no...—Allura hizo amague de hacer aparecer su Bayard, sin éxito en lo absoluto.

Keith vio que una especie de comando se activó, donde es evidente que algo debe insertarse. Con un destello rojizo, en su mano aparece lo que supone es, el arma que cada paladín lleva en conjunto con el león, aunque no recuerda cuál es su nombre. Una pantalla apareció justo e frente.

— Parece que te va bastante bien ahí. —ríe Shiro desde su león, Keith hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Supongo que sí...

—Regresa al castillo, hay mucho que hablar. —el Galra da un fuerte suspiro y obedeciendo lo dicho regresa. No hace falta describir las expresiones que tenían el resto de paladines al verlo salir, la de Shiro es la única que puede contarse como positiva al acontecimiento.

—Entonces... ¿Él es el nuevo paladín? —Lance hace una expresión un tanto incomoda.

—El león lo ha escogido, por ende es nuestro paladín rojo. —asiente Shiro un poco más calmado de que el problema ya se "resuelto"

—Él... él no puede ser el paladín rojo, no hay... manera. —Allura se niega rotundamente a ser reemplazada y mucho más si se trata de... — ¡Es un Galra! ¡No puede ser un paladín de Voltron!

—Mientras pueda manejarlo y sea escogido, no hay limitaciones para que alguien sea paladín ...Solo decía. —juega con su bigote ante la mirada desdeñosa de Allura.

—No te equivoques alteana, ser paladín hace más difícil la materia, si en mi quedara, tu seguirías manejando a León, pero este está muy disgustado contigo. —Que su oreja de tuerza atrás es un tanto gracioso, aparentemente escuchando algo. —Has perdido el principio que significa ser una mano derecha, al menos eso es lo que logro entender.

— ¡TU QUE VAS A...!

Cuando intento atacar, Keith sin demasiado esfuerzo la barrió, tomó y tiro a un lado. Shiro parpadeo rápidamente, siendo ganado por Lance en cuanto a aplaudir por lo fácil que resultó hacer a un lado a Allura, pues no es secreto la fuerza que esta posee. Keith bufa, colocando algo en su oído y empezando a hablar, dando unos cuantos pasos para no ser escuchado por el resto.

—Quizás no esté tan mal tenerlo aquí. —asegura Lance con ánimo renovado.

—No lo sé, sigue siendo un poco...

—Incómodo. —completo la menor a lo que el moreno iba a decir.

—Kolivan me informara de cada misión de recuperación en la que mi presencia sea requerida. Durante esos días me quedaré aquí a practicar el asunto de pilotar y... Debo buscar la forma de que Lotor no sospeche que soy yo quien lo maneja. —masajea sus sienes, siente que es la parte más complicada de todas.

—No debe ser tan difícil. —anima el paladín negro y Keith alza una ceja. — ¿Oh sí?

—Créeme, entre nosotros apenas podemos engañarnos. —bufa. — ¿Ningún problema con quedarme aquí?

—Para nada.

—Hay habitaciones libres, puedo mostrarle la que ocupará a partir de ahora. —invita Corán y Keith asiente, tomando su capa y siguiéndolo. Shiro se lo quedo mirando y hasta no sentir varios codazos no dejo de hacerlo.

—Nuestro gran líder está distraído~

—No te conocía estas mañas Shiro. —burla Pidge y el hombre se pone colorado.

—Ustedes están tocados de la cabeza. —reniega y decide irse por el lado opuesto, ignorando a Allura que apenas se reincorpora.

Lo que admitiría, es que Keith tiene unas buenas cintura y caderas... La ropa pegada daba a ver que también estaba ejercitado hasta el último musculo, sin exagerar y rozando lo apenas evidente. Es... Una belleza muy peculiar que hasta ahora ningún Galra posee, no en lo que a él concierne. Se estaba sintiendo como Lance en este instante por fijarse en alguien de otra especie.

Puede llamarse tranquilidad este curioso periodo se tiempo en el que solo un par de misiones han tenido, Keith era bastante callado, Lance había justificado su manera de ser con sentirse incómodo y tiende a molestarlo por ello, esperando una reacción aparte de su cara comúnmente fastidiada. Por otro lado, Shiro no perdía la más mínima oportunidad para hacer contacto, logrando a duras penas conversaciones que en su mayoría son con respecto a misiones.

Una pregunta que se hacían en general es... ¿Nunca duerme? Lo ven de acá para allá viviendo triple vida, si no es Voltron, es Blade of Marmora y de no ser ellos, es su hermano Lotor, el exiliado sin dudas se cargaba más dificultades encima que cualquiera y con esto quiero decir que Allura lo aprovecha para intentar que se aparte de una santa vez de su castillo y más aún, de Voltron. No confía en él, es obvio, claro y evidente.

—Su simple presencia me molesta. Hasta ahora han sido misiones de apoyo ¿Qué esperas que pase cuando debamos mostrable en público? —interroga la alteana a Shiro que suspira.

—Ya han visto y conocen a Blade of Marmora, un Galra en Voltron no será-

—Es diferente una gran facción rebelde a la Única arma que da la ventaja. Van a perder la confianza. —vociferaba y la discusión continuaba con cierto oyente, tan silencioso que nadie se daba cuenta de que ahí estaba.

Apenas pudo huir de la discusión con Allura, sentándose a descansar la mente por unos instantes en esa sala común que poseen para hablar entre todos. Como era el caso de Hunk y Lance. Keith permanece sentado en el último lugar del sofá, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, sus orejas moviéndose a los sonidos aparte de la conversación de los dos paladines.

— ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que Allura está a punto de explotar en un ataque de histeria? —pregunta Pidge entrando al lugar mientras bebe algo.

—La princesa esta de mal humor últimamente, no quisiera señalar culpable pero sabemos que-

— ¿Pero que...?

Tanto Corán como los demás fijaron la vista en el nuevo integrante. Shiro más que boquiabierto está anonadado por lo que ocurre, la manera en que la piel púrpura lentamente se hace un tono pálido y similar al suyo, su estatura disminuye hasta un tamaño similar al de Lance y sus orejas se hacen blancas, desapareciendo en el cabello apenas largo y blanquecino.

— ¿Así está bien? —interroga, sabe que los humanos funcionan mucho en base a las apariencias, por lo que una imagen similar a la de ellos, podría hacerlos sentir menos intimidados.

— ¡Eso fue genial! —exclama Lance acercándose. —Ahora pareces un humano muy canoso...

—Realmente te hace ver muy pálido el cabello blanco. —opina Pidge igual de sorprendida y cerca, sonriente. Keith ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Un color más fuerte de cabello te hará lucir mejor Keith. —opina Shiro con leve sonrisa, el Galra lo mira y alza un poco la mirada, su cabello no tarda en oscurecerse hasta acabar negro, con uno de los mechones frontales en color blanco. Shiro se sonrojo sin una explicación. —N-no yo.

—Todo negro debe estar bien... ¡Es genial! ¿Puedes hacer algo más? Como ponerte ojos verdes y-

—Apenas soy mitad alteano, mi capacidad de camuflaje no es tan alta. —interrumpe viendo su mano.

Nunca lo hacía, pues se sentía extraño, como usar un disfraz que resulta ser su propia piel, una especie de raro método para una aceptación que de otro modo, no se daría. Quizás se había vuelto cuestión de orgullo por las palabras de Allura, una especie de necesidad de demostrar que podría superar cualquier reto impuesto por las circunstancias.

Acabo dejando negro hasta el último pelo, una pequeña mentirita que no diría, es que realmente es así de bajo, aumentando para no ser tan obvio entre Blade of Marmora; Su ropa hacía más resalte por su piel pálida y esto lo incomoda bastante. Un apretón lo hace ver atrás, mostrando los colmillos y perdiendo la concentración, mostrando sus garras.

—Aun esta la cola —avisa Allura soltando aquella parte de su cuerpo, Keith resopla, con su cola enredada en su propio brazo —. No engañara a nadie.

—Se ve incluso más humano que tú en realidad, si no contamos la cola de gato alienígena. —Acota Hunk con un dedo en la barbilla —. Quizás a la gente le guste más así.

— ¿Están locos? Ya todos saben que yo soy la Paladín de Voltron, no pueden mostrar a un-

—La cuestión es ser o no serlo, muéstrate como la paladín de Voltron si eso quieres, para mi es indiferente. Hacer esto es por evitar mayor incomodidad a la que ya tienen con mi presencia, no por aceptación de pueblos que sin importar como luzca —resopla con suma molestia por la forma en que la alteana habló —. ¿Están ocupados? ¿Hay algún Show pronto?

—No...

—Necesito a Pidge, con permiso. —la tomo de la ropa sin dificultad y se la monto al hombro fuera del lugar.

—Había olvidado que puede alzar al menos el triple de su peso... —murmura Coran jugando con su bigote como es costumbre.

—Allura, sé que la idea sigue sin gustarte pero-

—No hay excusa que valga Shiro, no confiaren a Voltron a un Galra, menos a un príncipe capaz de venderlo al emperador para ganarse el favor que nunca ha tenido. Esta es la peor idea, debo lograr que Red Lion vuelva a aceptarme...

Podía entender a medias la preocupación de Allura, pero insistía... Es demasiado exagerada. si no los ha delatado o vendido aun es porque no lo piensa hacer, tampoco obtendría nada bueno siendo el líder de Blade of Marmora, está claro que acabaría en más problemas de los que acarreara ser un paladín.

Iba a acabar con una migraña impresionante por culpa de toda esta situación tan incómoda...

Haría un bonito resumen de lo reciente, ya que ni siquiera lo entiende del todo a decir verdad. En primera, Pidge encontró a Matt, su hermano, en medio de la nada y sin una explicación de cómo pudo ubicarlo; Allura aparentemente se ganó tanto odio del Red Lion que este ni siquiera la deja subirse como acompañante; Lotor intento robar una pieza de Teludav que destruyeron y..

Ah, sí... ¡KEITH ESTA DORMIDO!

Joder, que anomalía más grande, algún planeta explotaría pronto seguramente, quizás Allura acepte a los Galra, Lance deje de flirtear con cualquier fémina que se le acerque... Tal vez esto último no, pero las posibilidades siguen siendo infinitas.

Se lo quedo mirando, sus orejas se movían de vez en cuando, la cola también, sin su cara de enojo usual podía ser incluso tierno, seguía preguntándose su edad por razones desconocidas y que tuviera ciertos reflejos blanquecinos en el cabello quería decir que estaba realmente profundo su sueño. El único problema es que el encanto se deshizo una vez se acercó demasiado y una espada acabo contra su cuello.

—L-lo siento...—murmura alzando las manos, Keith baja las orejas, haciendo que se confundan con su cabello y acomodándose en el sofá.

—Es mala costumbre, no te preocupes. —al mover el cuello este suena por el crujido de los huesos. Tomándose la confianza que aparentemente tiene con él, se relame los labios preparado para hablar:

— ¿No sueles dormir mucho? —pregunta pensando en un plan de escape en caso de molestarlo. Keith ladea la cabeza, con una de sus orejas levantadas.

—No tengo tiempo para estar durmiendo, son dos horas exactas por día —Shiro quedo boquiabierto, incluso él necesitaba como mínimo cinco para poder moverse, no se imaginaba que pasaría de solo dormir dos —. Debo contactar con Lotor antes de que sospeche algo y...

—Hablas de horas, eres el primer Galra al que oigo hablar de horas no _tiks_. —acota, más en búsqueda de una conversación nutrida que en aquello, aunque ciertamente daba curiosidad el asunto.

—Es una mala costumbre... Fui desterrado a la tierra cuando era un niño y se me grabó en la cabeza el formato horario que tienen allí. —explica, quizás por estar adormilado no piensa mucho en que está respondiendo cosas un tanto intimas, pues realmente no dice eso a nadie.

— ¿Estuviste en la tierra? Wow... Supongo que así es como sabes un poco más de nuestra forma de actuar.

—Algo así...

—¿Muchos años allá?

—Casi quinientos —bosteza, Shiro quedó rígido —. Lotor me encontró cuando aún era un niño, así es como acabe con él en primer lugar.

—Tu relación con Lotor es un poco extraña, es como si lo odiaras y lo quisieras.

—Se apiado de mi cuando nuestros padres me tiraron a morir allá, también ha sido el único que me ha querido. Como híbridos somos rechazados sin parar, ni que decir cuando eres heredero a un imperio... —se estiro completamente, incluida la cola, lo que hacía una imagen un tanto graciosa.

—Tienes a Blade of Marmora y ahora a nosotros, supongo que ya no lo necesitas tanto... menos traicionándolo en cierta forma. —Keith parecía estar demasiado adormilado como para darse cuenta de lo que hablan, sus ganas de seguir durmiendo son obvias.

—Trato de... Evitar que haga tonterías y... Mi padre no lo mate por traición —se recuesta nuevamente ene l sofá, su cabello se hizo completamente blanco—. aun cuando me lastima es... Mi hermano... no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo hace... —su respiración se hizo más lenta y acabo dormido de nueva cuenta, quizás debía volver en una hora, estaría más capacitado de tener una conversación.

 _Me lastima_

¿Que querría decir con eso? Sea lo que sea, averiguarlo costaría horrores seguramente, se nota que es un tema un tanto delicado. Poniendo una sábana para abrigarlo y tuviera un buen descanso, salió de la sala y cerro para evitar que alguien más entrase, despertándolo. Al dar apenas media vuelta casi tumba a Pidge.

—Tienes la espalda demasiado dura —Queja la chica sobando su nariz —. ¿Vienes a ver a Keith?

—Para nada.

—Más te vale, casi le arranca la mano a Lance de un mordisco cuando intento molestarlo mientras dormía —había salido ileso, quizás tuvo más suerte que el moreno —. Pero en fin... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Depende, mientras no sea robar tecnología de una flota Galra...

—Nonono, es solo que... necesito que le preguntes a Keith que le gusta —Shiro ladeo la cabeza con suma confusión ante el pedido, no es para menos en realidad —. Quiero hacerle un regalo, pero me di cuenta de que no tengo idea de que puede gustarle.

— ¿Por qué un regalo? —Quizás eso fuera lo que más lo extraña de la situación.

—Me ayudo a encontrar a Matt. Mira —saco de su bolsillo un enorme mapa con una localidad fijada —. Rastreo señales de los que reciben señales Galra a su misma vez que hizo un rastro de donde estuvo su flota, escapo y posibles rutas hasta donde podía estar escondido —la cantidad de señalización en ese mapa es inmensa, en su mayoría dirigiendo al mismo punto resaltado —. Así que él me dijo que primero fuera a este planeta para cerciorarme de en donde se encuentra quien monitorea las comunicaciones y así ir por él.

—Vaya... Que gran proceso.

— ¡Y lo hizo por mí! Ni siquiera le había dicho que buscaba a Matt, pero se enteró y lo hizo sin pedir nada. Siento que debo agradecérselo de alguna forma, solo que me da un poco de miedo preguntar.

—Puedes decirle simplemente que estás agradecida, con eso para él debe sobrar.

—Nope, no me pienso conformar. Y ya que tú te llevas bien con él puedes ayudarme. —movió las cejas en gesto pícaro, Shiro hizo una cómica mueca al respecto.

—n-no es así.

—Lo es, mi buen líder. Avísame cuando le preguntes. —despide sin más, aunque Shiro en si no acepto hacer el favor...

...

Muy bien, es hablar con él, Keith no lo iba a morder o matar solo por preguntarle que le gusta, algún dato personal más allá de tener un hermano muy extraño o que vivió en la tierra durante un _buen_ tiempo de su adorable infancia... no lo haría y no debía ser difícil, no, no... es una misión simple como cualquier otra seguramen-

— ¿Ocurre algo Paladín?

 _ABORTEN LA MALDITA MISIÓN._

—Yo... eh... —Keith ladeo la cabeza y alzo una ceja. Estaba a punto de creerse que aquello que Lance repetía sin descanso era cierto, eso de "romper a Shiro" ... No sabe en que sentido va aquella frase, pero la usa siempre que al hombre acaba con la lengua trabada—. Bu-bueno...y-yo... t-tu...

— ¿Ajá? —siguió intentando descifrar la cadena de balbuceos. Shiro acumulo todo el aire posible y...

— ¿Vas a algún lado? —se rindió, de manera miserable. Keith aparentemente se dio cuenta de que esto no era lo que pensaba preguntar en un principio, pero resto importancia a la situación.

—Debo infiltrarme en una flota y extraer una base de datos que habla con respecto a la nueva organización que se ha tomado para evitar ataques frontales durante el tiempo que Lotor estará a cargo y parece haberse olvidado de ello. Honerva nunca a sido la mejor estratega, pero es mejor saber que trampa tiene por ahí, nunca faltara algún cañón alimentado por cantidades ridículas de Quintaescencia. —por alguna razón, la narración lo agoto a pesar de haber entendido que haría.

—se oye complicado.

—No tanto, es pasar sin ser visto y matar a cuanto guardia se atreva a entrometerse si logra verme —resumió restando importancia al asunto. Poniéndose la capucha activó la máscara de su traje de Blade of Marmora. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que es un soldado cualquiera, pues no destaca—. Volveré en un tiempo, posiblemente.

— ¡Espera! —Keith se giró, desactivando la máscara.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres acompañarme? —no encontraba más razones por las cuales fastidiara tanto, porque sin dar un motivo es simple y mero fastidio que el roba tiempo valioso.

—si, realmente me encantaría. —era parte verdad, parte mentira. La sonrisa torcida del Galra lo espanto...

—Entonces esta vez te toca escuchar mis órdenes.

...

—Usa siempre la mano derecha, con tu tamaño puedes disimular entre los pasillos

— Este traje es incómodo.

—Es incomodo igual que todos y es lo único que importa. Ahora, has lo que te dije. —bufa con molestia de lo terriblemente distraído que aparentaba estar el paladín negro.

Shiro asintió y con sigilo anda por los pasillos, fingiendo ante los otros guardias que es uno de ellos. No cuesta de creer con las contexturas variadas que los Galra poseen. Discretamente llega hasta la puerta y sin permitir que se dieran cuenta, dejo inconscientes al par de guardias, poniendo su mano en la placa para entrar a la sala.

Deshacerse de los confundidos soldados costo menos de lo usual, quizás porque a estas alturas ya habían sido descubiertos po motivo. Keith apenas se hizo sentir al entrar, usando hasta su cola para teclear en la inmensa pantalla que demuestra la brutal cantidad de archivos siendo bajados.

—Qué formación más extraña... —murmura por lo bajo, daba un poco de escalofrío la forma en que movía los ojos al mismo ritmo que la información para leerla —. Dan más importancia a esta nave...

— ¿No es normal?

—No, se supone que es una flota normal, quizás Haggar la modifico o algo en su interior es importante. —siguió tecleando y Shiro se cruzó de brazos.

—Pareces muy acostumbrado.

—Son las misiones que mejor se me dan. Algunas veces puedo disimular que estoy de visita. —responde don mirarlo. el humano ladea la cabeza.

—Va a estar un poco fuera de tono, pero... ¿Hay algo que te guste?

—No.

— ¿Enserio? Puede ser lo que sea, comida, ropa...

—No hay nada que me guste, no tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas. —responde seco, no es el momento, podía preguntar esto en la nave cuando no tuviera la posibilidad de poner un código errado y corran riesgo de ser atrapado infraganti.

—Como ser pensante debes tener algo que al menos te guste un poco —que guardara silencio fue una respuesta —. Quizás un arma favorita... un animal-

—Los hipopótamos

—¿Hi... popótamos? —respondió extrañado. Keith bufa, aparentemente el comentario se le escapo.

—Durante mi niñez me hablaron de ellos y me mostraron muchas fotos. Al final nunca pude ver uno en persona, para mí son lindos —explica con brevedad —. Listo, ahora- Agáchate. —tira de él para que se esconda tras el panel. Habiendo arrastrado los cuerpos de los que ocuparon la habitación, los guardias mecánicos no encontraron nada realmente raro.

Shiro se lo quedó mirando, a pesar de tener el rostro morado, colmillos grandes y ojos con esclera amarilla... Keith es muy lindo. Con una mano acarició el rostro y seguido la oreja, sacando lo que parece un ronroneo de este, asumía que sus orejas eran el punto sensible. Verlo similar s cuando duerme, es decir, en aquella imagen que refleja algo completamente distinto a lo que sr suele ver, a aquella mascara de líder, lo alegro y sin poderlo evitar termino tomándolo con ambas manos

Shiro se lo quedó mirando, a pesar de tener el rostro morado, colmillos grandes y ojos con esclera amarilla... Keith es muy lindo. Con una mano acarició el rostro y seguido la oreja, sacando lo que parece un ronroneo de este, asumía que sus orejas eran el punto sensible. Verlo similar a cuando duerme, es decir, en aquella imagen que refleja algo completamente distinto a lo que se suele ver, a aquella mascara de líder, lo alegro y sin poderlo evitar termino tomándolo con ambas manos y juntando sus labios con los contrarios. Keith parecía haberse amansado muy de golpe, rodeando la. mano derecha del paladín con su cola y apoyando buena parte de su cuerpo en el más grande.

Así mismo de rápido y sencillo, repentinamente el Galra se alteró, casi como un gato arisco que realmente llego a rasguñarlo de forma superficial. La mirada molesta del príncipe dejo muy en claro que algo lo había enojado, el problema es descubrir ese "algo"

—Deja de estar jugando. Nos tenemos que ir. —bufa tomando el pequeño dispositivo con toda la información descargada de la base. Shiro lo siguió para evitar enojarlo más de forma desconocida, esperaba que aclarara la duda al respecto después, si es que no acabó en un nivel más abajo que Lance en cuanto a confianza del príncipe.

O Allura que está prácticamente en lo más bajo del universo para él.

Estaba claro que Keith conocía los pasillos, tomando un camino alterno por el cual evitar ser notados en medida de precaución. Entraron a una sala cualquiera por evitar a los guardias que pasan por el pasillo, esto no sería un problema si no se hubieran metido en un calabozo, donde una considerable cantidad de prisioneros se los quedo mirando.

—Hay prisioneros en cada nave, no te sorprendas. —bufa ante la expresión del paladín ante lo que ve.

—Debemos sacarlos. —Keith se gira a verlo con mala cara.

—No estamos aquí pada eso. Era una misión de recolección y es todo.

—Pero podemos-

—Hay más de un maldito millón de naves con prisioneros dentro y no vamos a ir una por una a liberarlos corriendo riesgo. No los vamos a liberar en este obstante. —explica entre dientes, aparentemente se dieron cuenta de quién es.

— ¿El príncipe con... un paladín de Voltron?

—El que abra la boca con respecto a esto puede irse olvidando de siquiera soñar con la libertad. —amenaza y el silencio se hace en el lugar.

—No me iré de aquí don ellos, no podemos simplemente fingir que no estaban aquí o los vimos.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Eres la cabeza de Voltron así que sigue demostrándome que tienes bien puesta la tuya —recrimina entre dientes, por mantener la puerta cerrada con el control afianzado, una explosión desde fuera hizo saber que intentan abrir—. Tienes que entender que hay momento para todo y este no es precisamente uno bueno para ser un liberador de prisioneros.

—Pero-

— ¡NO SE PUEDE!

La puerta se abrió por una última gran explosión, ambos adquirieron la máscara, Keith principalmente, no vaya a ser que alguien lo distinguiera. Aun cuando Shiro tuviera el Bayard negro, eran raras las ocasiones en las que lo usara, decantado por usar su mano mecánica para repartir puñetazo limpio. Por la espalda sin oportunidad de haberse dado cuenta lo hubieran herido, eso sí Keith no hubiera dado una patada y clavado su espada en el estómago del guardia, apartándolo.

Su facilidad para ocuparse del asunto lo hacia saber porque solo él podía luchar frente a frente con Lotor, que incluso es mejor a dicho principe. Quizás haberse quedado embobado trajo para Keith molestias, pues hacer a un lado al paladín para evitar un disparo que pudo haberlo matado deja en evidencia lo disperso del hombre.

En un temor que podía invadir a los Galra, disparo sin cesar a aquel ser que acababa con todos de forma animal, los disparos dieron en todos lados, de no tener la mascara se vería como sus orejas se movían en dirección a un pequeño sonido.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Abrazándose repentinamente al humano la explosión se dio, para cuando Shiro volvió a abrir los ojos, solo flotaba en el vacío del espacio entre restos y cadáveres.

—A-ay no... Keith, OYE, Keith. —llama al Galra que no parece muy consiente, lamentaba que la máscara cubriera su rostro, no podía ver si estaba consiente mínimo. Aguanto la respiración, su traje tenía demasiados rasguños.

Agarrando al principe y ayudándose por los trozos de la nave para llegar hasta la nave estratégicamente escondida. Apenas cerró la puerta de la nave tomo una larga y ahogada bocanada de aire, jamás le había pasado algo parecido y era sencillamente horrible. La máscara de Keith desapareció permitiendo ver como respiraba con fuerza, llevando una mano a su costado que sangra profusamente. La mirada tan fría y gélida que el Galra dirigió a su persona estuvo a nada de helar sus huesos.

—Déjame curar e-

—Aléjate de mí —advirtió con una postura tan rígida que no tuvo más que obedecerlo. Se levanto del suelo con una mano al costado, cojeando al momento de dar un paso —. Maldición...

—Enserio que puedo-

— ¡Estoy así por culpa tuya! ¿Crees que ibas a sobrevivir a una explosión así? ¿Que se supone que se haría sin el paladín negro? Eres indispensable contra Zarkon que está a nada de volver y te dejas llevar por instintos tan imbéciles como salvar a unos prisioneros.

— ¿Que tiene de ridículo querer ayudar a alguien en la misma situación en la que yo estuve?

—Estuviste, pasado, no el ahora donde eres importante y aun así no era el momento, no era la _situación_ Shirogane —estaba a nada de parecer una madre regañando a su hijo al momento de llamarlo por su nombre sin abreviación —. Y adivina que, tu poca visión por dejarte llevar ante el instinto de justiciero solo logro que todos a quienes intentabas salvar no sean más que polvo o partes viscosas flotando en el espacio.

—Si de verdad fuera tan poca mi visión ¿Por qué no dices que me quieres fuera de Voltron? Es lo que está cruzando tu mente en este instante, no soy importante, cualquiera puede reemplazarme como tú lo hiciste con Allura.

—Puedo cortarme un brazo y seguir funcionando, cortarme una pierna y seguir funcionando, pero la cabeza Jamas será reemplazable, _tú_ no eres reem- Cough...

Vio su mano con una enorme mancha de sangre, ah... la discusión lo hizo olvidar que estuvo de escudo en una explosión que pudo matarlo de no ser porque la distancia y resistencia de su cuerpo lo ayudaron —va-vamos a palacio para que te ayuden en las cápsulas medicas—. Suspiro tras verlo. Keith no dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado, entrando a la cabina de la nave y sentándose de piloto.

—Te dejare ahí, debo ir a mí nave y simular que no tuve nada que ver con esto. —ve un tanto borroso, pero el piloto automático instalado en emergencias así debía ser suficiente para llegar a ambos puntos. —No puedo dejarte pilotando solo, estas muy herido—se vio cortado por la comunicación entrante, Keith disimulo de mejor manera estarse muriendo frente a Lotor... _maldito inoportuno._

— _Pareces apaleado_ —comenta con una risita, Shiro se mantiene escondido tras el asiento de Keith—. _¿Voy a buscarte?_

—Imbécil, aun así, podría ganarte cinco veces seguida. —expresa con fastidio. Lotor deja ir una risita aun con su expresión neutra.

— _Haggar nos llamó a una reunión con padre en unos cuantos días, aparentemente ya esta de nuevo "vivo"_ —hace comillas con los dedos— _. Ven pronto a sanar esas heridas, no querrás levantar sospechas en lo que hiciste por ahí ¿Cierto?_ —Keith no dijo nada en realidad, con solo ver los ligeros movimientos que hace queda en evidencia que pone la nave en marcha—. Tan conversador como de costumbre... te espero aquí.

—Genial... —bufa soplando el pequeño mechón de cabello—. Vendrás conmigo, no tengo de otra de momento.

— ¿Eso es buena idea?

—En este preciso instante esta rastreando esta nave, si la llevo a palacio podrá tener una pista de encontrarlos cada vez que le antoje y no es ideal. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo esta vez ¿Quedo claro? —Shiro suspiro pegando la cabeza del asiento de nuevo, podía presentir desgracia.

...

—Esta debe ser la peor idea que se te puede ocurrir—susurra caminando tras le principe, que po razón lograba evitar pasillos con algún guardia o las generales de Lotor.

—Todas las naves se revisan tras aterrizar en el hangar, lo único que puedo hacer es esconderte en mi habitación y rezar porque no te hagas ver. Pasa —Shiro entra a la habitación que recordaba vagamente por el incidente hace tiempo—. Como notaste Lotor es inoportuno, ocúltate ya.

Entro en el closet bastante grande, en este momento podía decir que las capas de Keith y sus ropas en teoria, más de realeza, son incluso más grandes que su persona y apenas se distinguiría su persona detallando en exceso dentro del ropero. Podía ver por un pequeño agujero, Keith sufría para quitarse el traje, se preguntaba si Lotor no hallaba raro que usara un traje de Blade of... Olvídenlo, esa cosa acababa de cambiar, como si fuera un camuflaje.

 _Maldita sea ese principe con sus sorpresas cada tres segundos._

—Joder, acabaste muy magullado. —silba Lotor, entrando sin permiso a la habitación, las orejas de Keith bajaron levemente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada que Quintaescencia no arregle ¿No estabas muy ocupado y por eso no cumplías tus deberes como emperador sustituto? —interroga con pérfido todo, Lotor se encoge de hombros, cruzando los brazos.

—Hay capsulas de curación, echarte encima quintaescencia te pondrá peor que el viejo —murmura no muy convencido del primer comentario, Keith no presto atención a esto—. Lo último que quieras es que te vuelvas una existencia tan poco...

— ¿Humana? —interrumpió, Shiro alzo una ceja—. Déjame recordarte que quién quiso suprimir la poca humanidad que tenía fuiste tú y quién no impidió la exposición a la Quintaescencia cuando era un niño fuiste tú... No reclames algo tantos años después. —s frialdad a la hora de decir aquello es bastante extraño considerando lo que le dijo a Shiro estando medio dormido.

—El rencor te sale por los poros, puedo decir que estas bien —se acerca por la espalda y para sorpresa del paladín negro, mordió la oreja derecha del más bajo, causándole un respingo a este y Lotor no tarda en rodearlo con sus brazos—. Son tan pocas las veces que te veo últimamente, que incluso pareciera que no te has molestado en cortarte el pelo, pareces un gato muy felpudo.

—De...deja eso... —los pequeños mordiscos a esa zona lo ponían muy mal, es sensible de las orejas y por desgracia Lotor lo sabía. El principe mayor lo giro y aun rodeándolo en un abrazo inicio un beso.

Shiro no cabía en la sorpresa que esto género en su persona ¿Qué nos con hermanos? Quizás no se parezcan demasiado, pero si Keith es incluso principe deben ser consanguíneos ¿Qué hacen besándose?

 _Aun cuando me lastima_

— _¿Se refería a esto?_ —piensa para sus adentros, que se volviera tan íntimo, una de las manos de Lotor hiciera mimos a la oreja de Keith y la otra se encargara de bajar lo que falta del traje dejo clarísimo que no una cuestión de solo _besos_ , lo cual hasta cierto punto es normal entre familia...

— ¡COUGH...! —Lotor se apartó, intentando quitarse la cola de Keith que lo ahorca, a veces odiaba esa maldita parte de él, aun cuando se divertía jugando con ella de vez en cuando. Keith jadea, con los dientes apretados.

—No estoy de humor para esta tontería—lo tira con brusquedad contra una pared. La entrada se abrió nuevamente, Acxa se dejo ver y al notar el ambiente retrocedió un paso.

—Lo siento... pensé que hacia falta mi presencia aquí adentro. —disculpa de inmediato con una pequeña reverencia a Keith, quién deja más claro que ninguno que detesta las intromisiones a su habitación.

—No importa... Trae lo que te pedí —ordena Lotor frotando su cuello con una mano, Keith toma de su cama un traje sin agujeros y se lo pone, las heridas sanarían al ponerse en exposición con Quintaescencia y luego, llevaría a Shiro a algún lugar, con llamar a un Leon bastaría—. Un día acabaras matándome.

—El sentimiento es mu- ¿Para que mandas a traer _esto_ hasta acá? —interroga viendo lo que Acxa escolto, siendo nada más y nada menos que uno de los miembros de Blade of Marmora... _Thace..._

 _¿Cómo rayos lo acabaran atrapando?_

—Lo encontramos por ahí y en sus pertenencias encontramos algo muy curioso... Como información que iba dirigida aun _Principe Keith_ , en este universo solo conozco a uno —comenta poniendo una manos obre la cabeza del prisionero, Keith se cruza de brazos—. Así que como comprenderás... Dudo de tu fidelidad al imperio y más importante, a mi.

— ¿Enserio pasaremos por esta conversación interrogatorio más veces? Ya te he dejado claro cientos de veces que no soy parte de Blade of Marmora, aprecio mi cabeza donde esta y no ser experimento de Haggar.

—Pues demuéstramelo, es simple—toma el arma de Acxa y se la tiende al menor, que la toma con movimientos lentos, más por la incomodidad que le genera usar este tipo de armas que otra cosa, Lotor lo sabía—. Solo mátalo y-

Shiro se hizo atrás casi por acto de reflejo y al abrir los ojos fuertemente cerrados observo la horrorosa imagen. Keith ni siquiera aguardo que Lotor siguiera con el melodrama, disparo sin más la cara de Thace con indiferente expresión predominando su rostro. Su mirada viajo hacia Lotor que dio una pequeña patada a la cabeza sangrante del traidor.

— ¿Algo más? Aparte de ensuciar mi habitación. —queja indiferente, a haber asesinado a uno de los que de hecho, son de los suyos, bajo su mando...

 _De forma tan fría..._

—No, vi todo lo que tenía que ver de ti... Por hoy, recuerda que pronto iremos a ver a Padre. Enviare a alguien después para que limpie. —despide sin más, saliendo de la habitación. Acxa arrastro el cadáver fuera de la habitación, dejando un largo camino de sangre.

No dijo nada en un rato, con las orejas en dirección a Shiro, escuchando su respiración lenta y corazón azorado... _genial._

* * *

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Te dije que no era de fiar!

—Allura por favor...

— ¿Solo lo... mato? ¿Así como así? —Lance estaba un poco incrédulo por la historia, no pensó que pudiera ser así, aun cuando el miedo a Keith seguía latente, lo imagino con ciertos limites.

—Oigan, es un Galra ¿Qué podían esperar de él? Traiciona a todos a su alrededor excepto a si mismos. —recrimina Allura, con tal vehemencia que se notaba triunfante por hacer ver a todos de lo que Keith era capaz.

—No dudo que lo hiciera, pero... No creo que sea malo—las miradas se clavaron en la más joven—. Me ayudo a encontrar a Matt ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser malvado?

—En dado caso, querría matarme por haberme fugado. —acota el muchacho cruzado de brazos.

—Ha estas alturas también nos hubiera entregado, el Leon no respondería a él tan siquiera. —Hunk por motivos desconocidos era de los que más confiaba en Keith, quizás de forma muy crédula y poco precavida.

— ¿Tu qué piensas? —pregunta Lance a Shiro que negó con la cabeza.

—Fue algo demasiado... extraño, tan frío... —suspira rascándose el puente de la nariz—. Saben que, olvídenlo, iré a hablar con Kolivan, supuestamente hay algo importante que debe informar- ¿Qué? —Pidge tiro de él antes de que saliera de la habitación.

— ¿Le preguntaste que le gusta? —Shiro parpadeo rápidamente, miro arriba por un momento y se relamió los labios, recordando el breve momento en la nave Galra, rebobinando el momento.

—Los hipopótamos.

— ¿Hipopótamos?

—Exactamente.

...

—... Quedas relevado de tus funciones como Emperador, por consiguiente, no gozaras de la misma libertad. Permanece cerca como segundo al mando—dictamina Zarkon, Lotor hace una ligera reverencia—. Keith—llama y este se acerca, la capa que porta se arrastra por el suelo, envidiaba la poca formalidad con la que Lotor podía andar.

Una vez frente a Lotor este lo agarro de la cara, apretándola suavemente. Su nueva armadura no hacía más que empeorar esto, de por si es fuerte y sentía como si quisiera pulverizar su mandíbula, cerro un ojo para simular un poco la incomodidad en lugar de un quejido. No podía ver su cara... _Fueron tan pocas las veces que la vio._

—mantente cerca... Y cubierto... ¿Entendiste? —Keith asintió a duras penas—. Tienes prohibido arriesgarte o tan siquiera acercarte al peligro de ahora en adelante. Deberás quedarte próximo a Haggar o mi persona.

—Cla-claro Alteza. —responde ahogado. Zarkon lo soltó tras unos instantes.

—que envidia me da el interés que tiene en ti. —ironiza Lotor una vez ya están fuera de la sala del trono.

—Envidio su poco interés en ti. —farfulla tocando su cara, verdaderamente odiaba estas reuniones "familiares"

—Me declaro curioso... ¿Por qué la idea de que seas herido lo enoja? Sabemos bien que solo es movido por algún interés en Voltron.

—No lo sé, quizás nunca lo sepa.

Zarkon no sabía que es el paladín rojo, no tenía como saberlo en realidad y en el caso de saberlo ¿Para que no encarcelarlo de una vez? Permitirlo anduviera s su anchar como si nada es sospechoso igualmente. Tomó su rumbo al igual que Lotor, intentando recordar un momento en el que existiese pista para este interés...

Aunque no estaba seguro de si aquel momento contaba

 _—p-Papá ¿Dónde esta...? —fue tomado bruscamente del suelo con una mano, su pequeña cola se aferra al brazo que lo sostiene._

 _—Envíenlo al planeta más lejano que tengamos en este instante, donde nadie lo halle y él no pueda escaparse. —ordena con tono seco y frío, el guardia lo tomó con gentileza que el mismo emperador._

 _—Pe-pero señor-_

 _—debemos vengar nuestro planeta, el daño que nos han hecho y para ello, él debe estar tan lejos que se capaz de olvidarme que existe. —las manos de Keith se hicieron pequeños puños y sus orejas gachas, atemorizado._

 _Ya había llorado a su padre, todo aquel largo funeral, también a su madre junto al tío Alfor, que se levantara fue bueno, estuvo a nada de saltar de alegría pero... Zarkon ni siquiera lo miro, paso de largo y ordenó a unos guardias informar que ocurría, al recibir los detalles y dar mandar a diestra y siniestra llamo su atención halando su capa, logrando a duras penas que lo escuchase._

 _—Y-yo no me quiero ir. —expresa, la mirada de Zarkon es tan extraña, tan antinatural que lo hace pensar que ni siquiera está frente a su padre real, sino una especie de ente con la misma forma._

 _—Lotor a de ser exiliado también, en opuestos, no se permitirá el contacto entre ambos. Y por sobre todo, no, lo permitan... morir. —aclaro con tanto énfasis que el guardia sufrió un escalofrío._

 _No imputo cuanto pataleo, cuanto intento evitarlo, simplemente fue llevado a quién sabe dónde, acompañado de un guardia que si no recordaba más se llamaba Ulaz. Tuvo un problema fatal de durante este viaje pues... Una lluvia de asteroides hizo casi explotar la nave a mitad de la nada._

 _Pero aun con eso, está vivo, perfectamente vivo, llegó a la tierra antes de darse cuenta o entender que fue lo que ocurrió y cómo llegó hasta ahí. Lo único de lo que fue consciente, es que durante mucho tiempo, aguardando reposando junto al Blue Lion, de quien siempre escucha su voz, llamando sin cesar a alguien que lo venga ayudar para así el Imperio del terror acabar._

* * *

— ¿Hacen funerales? —le parece curioso, pues algunas veces se daban el lujo de perder miembros. Thace estaba puesto ahí, como dormido.

—Solo cuando no ha sido en medio de una misión y a mano del Principe —Shiro lo mira con el ceño fruncido ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más muertes? —No siempre somos infalibles por desgracia, no es la primera vez que atrapan a uno de nosotros y lo ponen a prueba.

— ¿Siguen a alguien capaz de asesinarlos a sangre fría? De verdad que no los entiendo... Menos a él, pensé que era-

— ¿Distinto? Todos piensan igual de la manera en que se presente—se encoge sumamente de hombros—. Sabes que vivió muchos años en la tierra... incluso yo estoy excluido del misterioso grupo que pueda ser capaz de entenderlo

—Entonces sigues a alguien en quién no confías, ni siquiera sabes como es en realidad ¿Qué sabes si te apuñala por la espalda?

—No lo culpes... ni siquiera él sabe quien es —el muchacho alza la mirada para ver a su interlocutor —. Toda su vida ha llevado tantas mascaras que al final... Ni siquiera se ha formado él mismo, no existe, tras la mascara de líder, paladín y príncipe no hay más que un niño incapaz de dilucidar que las máscaras se han adherido tanto a su rostro y ya no posee una identidad que lo haga un ser real —acabó pensativo ante aquella pequeña, pero útil descripción de quien lo tiene tan consternado y confuso—. Al ser atrapados, sabemos que ante todo hay que preservar la vida de nuestro líder, morir para seguirse mostrando fiel al imperio es inevitable.

—Son demasiados sacrificios.

—Quién saldrá afectado es él, no olvides que el principe y quién inicio esto fue él... Sacrificar nuestra vida por este fin y quién lo lleva a cabo es un honor para nosotros.

Pudo apreciar a la gran mayoría de miembros que estaban ahí, en muda aceptación ante las palabras dichas— ¿Hay una reunión aquí sin que me diera cuenta? —. giro su mirada hacia Keith, tan indiferente como de costumbre.

—No, para nada. —dice con aliviada sonrisa, Keith ladeo la cabeza por el gesto que le dirigió el paladín.

* * *

—No tengo misiones próximas y de tenerlas no pienso volver a llevarte conmigo ¿Qué quieres?

—Venía a darte esto.

Su postura rígida venía más a lo extrañado que quedo al ser mensajero de la paladín verde en menos de un segundo y por decisión unánime de la cual no formo parte. No entendía a qué viene esa urgencia de sus compañeros en acercarlo a Keith... pensando mejor, hay muchas cosas que no sabe últimamente. Es como si Keith desconecta sus principales centros de raciocinio y se quedaba ahí jugando cual gato travieso.

—Un... regalo ¿Para mí? —aquel sentimiento de extrañeza es compartido. Toma el paquete de envoltura humana, quitando esta con cierta delicadeza.

—Si, Pidge quería dártelo en agradecimiento de haber ayudado a... Matt... eh...

La mirada de Keith lo hace pensar en un niño de cinco años obteniendo su primer juguete. Dentro había un muñeco de felpa de al menos treinta centímetros de alto y gordo por la forma de hipopótamo en la que está hecha. Le hizo demasiada gracia su expresión impresionada, hundiendo los dedos en el muñeco.

—Te hubiera comprado uno real pero apenas hay lugar para la vaca y no tenemos idea de cómo se podría cuidar a un Hipopótamo o donde conseguirlo siquiera. Así que es lo más cercano que pudimos encontrar a eso. —explica el mismo enredo que dijeron a él hace poco. Quedar de piedra acabara siendo una descripción parca para lo que su cuerpo experimento ante el raro acontecimiento.

Keith se reía.

De forma limpia, fuera de cualquier sarcasmo, ironía, burla... Solo reía como cualquiera que está contento o muy avergonzado como parece ser el casi por su ligero sonrojo. Que su rostro acabara colorado por la bella imagen no era una sorpresa de haber un tercero.

—Dile que muchas gracias, nunca me dan regalos. —dice leyendo la pequeña tarjeta atada al cuello del muñeco.

—Eres un príncipe, pensé que recibías muchos. —ambos tomaron lugar, Keith juguetea con las pequeñas orejas del muñeco.

—Para nada, mi padre me tiro al espacio para enviarme tan lejos que nadie me podría encontrar, Lotor no es esa clase de detallista y... de los únicos seres que recibido palabras dulces han sido los leones y Ustedes.

—Ya veo... es muy triste haber tenido una vida tan solitaria y fría. —murmura sintiendo verdadera tristeza por el asunto.

—Ha sido mejor así, he estado más tiempo solo que acompañado, ya es costumbre— admite con tono calmado —. En la tierra estuve casi siempre solo, escuchando el llamado desesperado del Leon azul por un paladín que lo pilotase.

—Debiste intentar hablar con otros niños, la Tierra es un poco caótica, pero llega a ser buena.

—Si lo hice, tan imagina a un niño morado con orejas. Tuve de escapar porque me creían un monstruo al que debían examinar y luego estuve así —su piel blanca y apariencia humana hicieron acto de presencia—. Aunque pude estar ahí con los demás... Nunca me gusto, es como estar disfrazado y... acabe odiando hacerlo. —Confiesa en tono bajo.

—Si te pone incomodo no lo hagas, no tenemos problemas con verte tal como eres. —su sonrisa radiante hizo encoger al príncipe, que se mantuvo en aquella humana apariencia.

—Ustedes viven en base a la apariencia, son humanos, lo que no se parece a ustedes les causa un miedo irracional que culmina en distanciamiento incómodo a la hora de hablar. Por algo pueden estar en un mismo cuarto con Allura que es alteana y no conmigo. —aquella diferencia hizo a Shiro entrecerrar los ojos ¿Qué acaso Keith era analista de comportamiento?

—El problema no es como luces... Es que inspiras cierta... —no sabe como explicar aquello, al menos en su caso no es así, pero tiene ben sabido a los demás atemoriza esa presencia que Keith se carga.

 _Casi como hablar con alguien inalcanzable y divino al que si tocas, posiblemente seas apedreado o algo así..._

—Mi presencia es pesada, a veces insoportable. Supongo que hablar conmigo es un tanto ra-

Sus orejas acabaron paradas y rígidas, cualquier clase de concentración que pudiera tener se fue por lo que acabo con su apariencia natural. Sus ojos clavados en Shiro que lo había tironeado para iniciar un beso y... aun sabiendo que esta todo morado no parece importarle en lo absoluto.

En la nave Galra también paso, pero estando oscuro asumió que por ello no existió problema alguno, esta era la cosa más rara del planeta, porque Shiro es humano y... ¿Hacer siquiera falta explicar porque lo tiene tan confundido y extrañado el asunto?

—No es raro, solo me pones nervioso porque no se como actuar contigo, eres muy lindo. —confiesa volviendo a besarlo, acercándolo ahora con cierta exigencia pues prácticamente lo jalo a estar en su regazo, el peluche de hipopótamo quedo en los cojines del sofá, como si los observara—. O-oye...

Nueva rareza a su lista: Keith llorando ¿Cada emoción es peculiar?

— ¿Por qué dices algo así? No me mientas

— ¿mentir? ¿Ah?

—Tu y Allura... —La cara de Shiro podía ser muy graciosa. No es la primera vez que alguien pensaba que tenía algún acercamiento sentimental hacia Allura, pero por favor... _NO_.

—Estas viendo algo que no existe y no te estoy mintiendo, eres muy lindo en muchos aspectos, admito que también terrífico porque eres capaz de abrir una puerta de acero reforzado con las manos, pero por lo demás... Eres lindo, adorable, en muchos aspectos.

— ¡LO DIJO! —más el paladín negro que el rojo se sobresaltaron ante la intromisión de cuatro personajes en plena celebración. ¿Qué acaso fue una trampa? No sabía si agradecerla u odiarla, también se preguntaba que hacía Coran con esos tres...

* * *

— ¿Qué son... esas cosas?

Keith mira todo con ojos analíticos, en busca de entender esos pilares que se levantan desde el suelo en el de por si extraño planeta. El plan ya iba demasiado bien para ser cierto y que tuviera que ver con él, en algún momento todo debía arruinarse. Tras cierto tiempo de preguntas en Voltron el foco de su cabeza se encendió.

— ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!

— ¿Por qué? No grites, casi me rompes el tímpano. —queja Lance haciendo una clase de puchero, que todas las pantallas aparezcan frente a él lo enerva ¿Tanto cuesta hacer cumplir algo? Es decir... ¡Es una advertencia y sugerencia!

— ¡Es lo que no entendía de los planos de Haggar! ¡Este lugar va a-!

Una presión tan horrorosa se hizo presente, casi estrellando al gran robot contra el suelo, a poco de estarlo siendo sinceros. La queja general no tardo en venir— ¿¡Que pasa!? —. Chilla Hunk sintiendo como si lo estuvieran intentando aplastar contra su asiento.

—Ha-Hay demasiada gravedad que nos...

— ¿Keith? ¿¡Keith!?

— ¡Oye principito que te pasa!

— _¡Keith!_ —llamaron todos a la misma vez, viendo que sube las piernas al asiento, apretando sus orejas y gritando azorado como si algo lo estuviera lastimando aun más de lo que hace la sola gravedad que los obliga a mantenerse quietos.

 _Le duele, demasiado..._ Se siente más asfixiado que nunca, como si algo estuviese bloqueando sus pulmones y peor aún, también estuviese hiriendo tan gravemente a los leones, al mismo Voltron, que escucha sus gritos a punto de dejarlo sordo, taladrando su cabeza.

— ¡Keith debes reaccionar! —incita Shiro, un golpe nuevo por ahora estar prácticamente en el subsuelo del planeta.

— _Wow, wow... Keith, ven aquí... No puedes jugar aquí ¿papá no te lo ha dicho?_ —balbucea el rey alteano ante la presencia del más pequeño principe Galra que pasaba más tiempo deambulando por su palacio que en su propio hogar... tampoco lo culpaba o impedía.

 _El niño solo le dirigió una indiferente mirada y con su cola cerro la puerta en la cara del alteano, caminando dentro del gran hangar donde los leones que forman a Voltron. Los escucha hablar entre ellos, sus ojos encendidos y sus cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo en su dirección, como si lo sintieran de la misma manera._

 _Desde que podía memorizar sensaciones, esta estaba presente por la cercanía de las grandes máquinas. Estiro su pequeña mano y al hacerlo toco el hocico de Red Lion dio unos cuantos pasos más, haciendo contacto con el Black Lion, que apenas le da un ligero empujón, su caída se vio impedida por el Green Lion._

 _— ¿Cómo es posible que haga eso...? —interroga la reina alteana junto a Alfor que mira con impresión la escena._

 _—No lo sé, tan solo... lo hace._

 _—Eres muy molesto. —acusa al Blue Lion, que alza la cabeza en gracioso gesto orgulloso—. Nadie los escucha tan claro como lo hago yo... —piensa para sí mismo, para tener apenas cuatro años, Alfor se quejaba de lo serio y consiente del niño._

 _Keef... Keef... Por algún motivo suelen llamarlo así._

 _—_ Dejen de hacerlo... No lo hagan... y-yo no puedo ayudarlos... ¡CÁLLENSE! _—_ Exige con desesperación ante las cinco voces casi agonizantes, como si él pudiera hacer algo.

— ¿Puede oír a los leones? Yo apenas puedo con el mio ¡necesito su secreto! _—_ reclama Lance, aparentemente no pierde el sentido del humor aun con la situación actual.

 _Tu conexión es muy fuerte, es difícil para mí no notarlo_

 _Nada que Quintaesencia no arregle_

 _—_ Puedes ser que... —una idea bastante particular vino a su mente. Los leones tienen quintaesencia igual que Keith, aparentemente sana gracias a ella y debe su longevidad también a esta...

Si unía puntos, Keith es mucho más joven que Lotor, por ende, nació después, según Coran estaría en aquel periodo oscuro del Imperio, donde Honerva se encerró más en su investigación. Aunque fuera tonto, quizás Keith estuviese expuesto desde muy niño a las influencias del mundo a través de aquel portal y dado que la sustancia es al misma que hace moverse a los leones...

—Keith debes calmarte, sino los leones no van a funcionar ¿me estas escuchando? —interroga intentando llamar la atención de este que no deja esa posición fetal.

Keef. Keef. Keef... ¡KEEF!

— ¡Este planeta va a terminar explotando en menos de lo que te puedes imaginar por la presión ejercida a Núcleo Shiro! —recalca Pidge, ya que aparentemente no hicieron caso a su primer aviso hace unos momentos por el paladín rojo.

—Keith escúchame, necesito que te calmes... ¿Están sufriendo no? Si no me ayudas no puedo continuar y ninguno de nosotros va a sobrevivir para... Que Zarkon al fin descanse, que sea como Lotor te ha contado—aflojo un poco las manos en sus orejas—. Lo que dijiste antes sobre que solo la cabeza es irremplazable no es verdad.

— ¡Es cierto! Cada parte es importante, aun si la cambias no será lo mismo, por qué los vínculos siguen ahí. —anima Lance, hay que darle el crédito por saber que decir en momentos como estos.

—Si tuvieras que irte sería lo peor que nos ocurriría... ¡Eres uno de nosotros! —asegura Pidge con una sonrisa.

—Aun cuando te devoras la comida y fue incómodo al principio eres parte del equipo, todos somos Voltron. —apoya Hunk con justificada dificultad, todo el peso de Voltron esta apoyado en la pierna derecha.

—Los leones te hablan a ti... Saben que eres importante, más de lo que te puedes pensar. Keith por favor. —incita.

Keef, Keef~

—Yo... solo... tratare...

Se enderezo en su lugar, había escuchado únicamente, pues los leones y Voltron en general había perdido la energía. Ese vínculo siempre ha estado ahí, como si desde el mismo momento en que nació los leones también fueran sus hermanos. Cualquiera que pudiera verlo se sorprendería por lo relajado que aprecio al instante, como la energía de color purpura se extendía de él y Voltron volvía a funcionar.

— ¡ANDANDO! —Shiro no perdió tiempo en activar las alas y mucho menos los propulsores para salir huyendo. Traspasaron la barrera del planeta con tal facilidad que resulta ridículo que hace unos minutos posiblemente habrían chocado de forma estúpida.

— ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? ¡Ese planeta aun va a explotar y nos va a arrastrar con él! —Pidge parece ser la única consiente de este detalle.

—Quizás si destruimos la zona donde la bruja esta operando todo esto podamos-

—Esta sin permiso... Zarkon se va a enojar mucho cuando sepa que esta intentando matarme y a Voltron... Incluso ella lo desobedece... Papá esta muy solo... —más que agazapadas, sus orejas parecen caídas, como sin fuerzas de estar erguidas.

—Creo que quedo muy agotado por todo esto. —opino Hunk.

— ¡Pues que espabile! ¡Aun estamos a punto de morirnos todos!

— ¡Hunk, activa el cañón para-!

Un disparo tan cerca de ellos que a nada estuvo de dañar a Voltron. Sin embargo, impacto contra aquella extensión en la nave, por lo que Keith robo habían visto los planos y aunque no se decía su utilidad, que fuese para Haggar daba ya malos augurios. Shiro parpadeo confundido, Keith no fue, esta aun integrado a Voltron y más importante, tiene una pinta de estarse muriendo...

 _Demasiadas cosas para un solo momento por favor..._

—Paladines de Voltron... —Que Shiro se tensara no paso desapercibidos para quienes lo veían—. Rebeldes... Me encantaría que pudiéramos hablar y más importante... ¿me devuelven a mi hermano?

Lotor el Inoportuno... qué maravilla.

* * *

—Los leones debieron succionar hasta el último gramo de energía que tenía, dormir no es algo común. —las miradas están clavadas en el principe mayor, más por cautela que por cualquier otro motivo.

—Pareces saber muy bien de que es capaz. —comenta Shiro con recelo.

—Cuando éramos muy niños estuvimos mucho tiempo en el palacio del rey alteano, incluso olvide su nombre, es irrelevante. El punto es que, Keith no paraba de entrometerse en el hangar donde los leones estaban, los leones se encendían solo para jugar con él. —la sorpresa se hizo general.

— ¿Los leones jugaban con él? —Lance ladeo la cabeza confundido por eso.

—Él no lo sabe, pero debido a los experimento de nuestra madre estuvo mucho tiempo expuesto a la Quintaesencia desde el vientre, incluso después, la quintaesencia tan pura de esa brecha es exactamente la misma que alimenta a Voltron, la misma que se encontraba dentro del meteorito con el que esta hecha mi nave por cierto. —acota con confiada sonrisa.

— ¡Sabias que necesita Quintaesencia y aun así, reclamabas por usarla! —aquel dato pudo habérselo guardado siendo sinceros.

—No preguntare como sabes de eso, el punto es... Tiene una conexión terrible con Voltron, Zarkon lo sabe y por eso quería evitar que lo mataran o hiciera cualquier cosa en su contra. Es como un nervio muy sensible, de tenerlo, los leones quizás cedieran, quién sabe. —hacia suposiciones al respecto, pero muy lejos no podían estar de la realidad.

—Una especie de corazón. —murmura Pidge.

—Así es... Escuchen, no me interesa el imperio de Zarkon, pueden explotarlo hasta el último resquicio y me será indiferente, tengo otra clase de metas, sin embargo, para eso llevarlo conmigo. Estoy dispuesto a participar en esto si es lo que quieren.

—No te lo vas a llevar a ningún lado —Lotor alzo una ceja curioso por la alteración que invadió al paladín negro ante el pedido —. ¿para que lo harías tan siquiera? Lo obligas a hacer cosas que él no quiere.

—Es mi hermano menor, mi último familiar y-

— ¡LO USAS DE AMANTE!

Se instalo un silencio bastante fuerte ante aquel último comentario, vamos que era espantoso. Lance se rasco la cabeza, aquello era bastante raro y realmente estaba mejor sin saber el detalle. Lotor se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con seriedad y entrecerrando los ojos.

— Creo que ya entendí que ocurre... Keith es adorable cuando se le mira muy bien, asumo que lo descubriste—mofa, Shiro estaba a nada de golpearlo—. Como sea, es mi hermano, debe permanecer conmigo sin-

—Está despertando—Pidge entro rápidamente a la habitación, el Galra apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y su acostumbrada expresión—. ¿Qué tal estas?

—Creo que me exploto una nave en la cara de nuevo...

—Esta bien. —suspiro Hunk aliviado.

—Mi esfuerzo de años acaba de irse a la mierda—murmuro al ver a Lotor apenas por el rabillo del ojos—. ¿papá no te sigue?

—Lo hará por un buen tiempo, igual que a ti, no le habrá hecho gracia que desaparezcas.

—Genial... —bufa con tono bajo, su cola salió por debajo de la sabana y tomó el brazo mecánico, tirando de este, acercando a Shiro en consecuencia—. ¿Logre hacerlo al menos?

—Si, bastante bien, estamos vivos después de todo. —sonríe tomándolo de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

—Me acabo de acordar que no tengo nave a la cual volver ahora.

—Eso es bueno... quiere decir que ahora eres solo Keith ¿no? _The Red Paladin._ —la sala quedo fría ante la risita de Keith, incluso Lotor se sorprendió por el gesto proveniente de su hermano, que inclina la cabeza para recibir caricias de Shiro en la cabeza.

—Teniendo a semejante Black Paladin no me molesta... ¿me mostraras un hipopótamo?

—Los que quieras. —carcajea ante lo que cruzó la cabeza del otro, tan sencillo y banal, que lo haría feliz y espera que se lo cumpla...

No sería un problema, ahora se sumaba una razón a la lista para acabar con esta guerra que se tienen montada, no solo sería salvar al universo de un yugo, sino entrega una libertad y vida real al exiliado príncipe. Zarkon y Lotor podían hacer lo que quisiera, Keith sería siempre su paladín rojo y por ende, solo es fiel a Voltron y a sus deseos.

Con ello se daba por satisfecho, sumando que, aunque sonara egoísta... Podía sentir que Keith acabaría junto a él, incluso no llegara a ser cuestión de vida o muerte, pues quién había hecho al niño descubrir su verdadero rostro había sido él.

Tenía fe en ello... Que ambos sin lugar a donde regresar, en el otro lo podrían encontrar.


End file.
